


Awaiting a turn

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Admiral Georgiou [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e02 Battle at the Binary Stars, Gen, Pre-Slash, Short, different episode ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: You can call this a short prequel beginning to a Millippa fic that is bound to be short, because yes, itis.





	Awaiting a turn

Michael was cuffed, awaiting her trial that would be attended by one prosecutor and three high ranking star fleet officers. One admiral, one commodore, and one fleet captain. She was in her command gold separated from the rest of the reporters by a steady stream of security officers. She was blocking out the sound in a heavy meditation. The calm interior within her mind palace kept her away from the unwanted loud noises. It had been Sarek's doing, during her childhood, teaching Michael to use it when dealing with her grief after losing her parents. It had proven helpful. Releasing her emotions mentally somewhere else  when a trigger came up. The trauma of it was a different subject entirely. Sarek, on the most part, Michael believed that he had failed in some regard for the longest time. The long mind meld had proven to her otherwise.

"Michael." came a familiar woman's voice. 

Michael exited the mind palace.

"Michael," Philippa said. Michael saw Philippa standing in front of her.

"Philippa," Michael  greeted with a nod.

"I explained what really happened," Philippa said. She cleared her throat. "I should have listened to you. You . . . You were my first officer."

"I was emotionally compromised," Michael explained. "my. . ." she cleared her throat. "my logic was. . ." she shook her head unable to finish. "impaired." there was disappointment in her voice. "I deserve punishment for killing a Klingon. That is the core of the battle. I killed a Klingon."

"It was an accident," Philippa said.

"It was a _flyby_ ," the dark woman reminded the older woman. A harsh reminder of reality that she deserved discipline. "I disobeyed direct orders. Stripped of rank. . . imprisoned. . . banished from Star Fleet. . . I deserve that much for the loss of qualified officers."

"Star Fleet can forgive you," Philippa said. 

There was silence between the women.

"I have not earned that forgiveness from Star Fleet or the crew," Michael said. "And I do not deserve it. They almost lost you. That is unacceptable of a Star Fleet officer."

"Are you going to lie on the stand?" Philippa asked.

"I will speak of the truth," Michael said.

"Michael, I am as to blame as you are," Philippa said, sitting down alongside her. "I called for back up. I followed the regulations. I did not follow someone who is a xenoanthropologist, someone who knew the Klingons better than anyone on my ship, and  I deserve being knocked down to Lieutenant."

"No," Michael said, her head turned toward the captain.

"Being a great captain means you _listen_ to your first officer," Philippa said.

"You deserve retirement not being demoted," Michael said. 

"I acted like an admiral not a captain when I spoke with Admiral Anderson," Philippa said. She looked down toward her hands in shame. As if something invincible coated her hands. "Firing first was the right thing to do," Philippa sighed, accepting her mistake. "made a statement like the Vulcans did." she looked over toward the woman. "What you think you deserve I deserve."

"No," Michael said. "you don't."

"If you are court martial-ed then I should do," Philippa added. Michael cleaned her fingers together resisting the temptation of taking them and squeezing them.

"You did what you had to do as did I," Michael said. "the knowledge that Star Fleet fell into a skirmish even with regulations being followed will break Star Fleet apart. Less people eager to join. Cadets leaving Star Fleet," she shook her head. "we are explorers, not soldiers."

She can still see the confused face of Ensign Connor before her. The uncanny symptoms of a concussion. Blood visible on the side of his head. Scared.  Watching a officer being sucked out into space. Just graduated Star  Fleet academy last year. People were dead because of her. T'Kuvma, remarkably, was captured without being killed while the captain was injured but not fatally. Philippa reached out placing one hand on the younger woman's darker hands. It was the human way to comfort people by reaching out and squeezing their hands or their shoulders to know they are not alone. Michael had her mind closed off from the captain.  She kept her distance from touching the minds of others without their permission. She can feel the captain's hope radiating from the well aged mind. She looked away from their hands toward the captain.

The doors across opened  and Philippa took her hand off. "The officers are ready for your testimony," came the prosecutor.

"I believe in you," Philippa said, then she stood up and left. 

The prosecutor entered the room only for the security gaurds who escorted Michael to and from entered the hallway.

"Ready, mutineer?"

Michael stood up then nodded and made her way in.

**The End.**


End file.
